00100000
by Azura Eve
Summary: [ChanBaek/KaiSoo] ((10080 Anterograde Tomorrow)) CH 1 UP; Paling tidak jika Kyungsoo tak bisa mengingat 'mereka', Jongin lega ketika ia mengucapkan namanya. / Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, di pandangan pertama. / RnR please? :3
1. Prologue

**00100000**

—_Disclaimer—  
Casts belong to themselves. __**10080 **__belongs to __**EXObubz**__, __**Anterograde Tomorrow **__belongs to __**changdicators**__. This mix-fiction's mine._

_Type: Crossover  
Rating: T (PG-13)  
Genre: Angst, Tragedy  
Pairing: ChanBaek/KaiSoo  
Length: Multi-chapter (1/?)  
Warns: __**BOYS LOVE – Alternate Universe**_

**.**

**.**

**Opening – First Met**

Pagi ini Park Chanyeol ada ujian Kalkulus. Ia bangun kesiangan dan sialnya, ia lupa menaruh kartu pesertanya di mana setelah kemarin diletakkan begitu saja dekat nakas. Jadi dia menghabiskan waktu hanya demi mencari kartu tersebut. Chanyeol bahkan terpaksa melewatkan sarapan pagi serta kopinya. Kebiasaan Chanyeol memang jelek, menaruh segala sesuatu sembarangan dan begitu dibutuhkan, baru akan mencari.

Dia berlari ngos-ngosan. Napasnya terasa habis. Pintu gerbang hampir ditutup ketika Chanyeol sampai. Masih ada tujuh menit sebelum Profesor Jang masuk kelas. Ia menghela napas lega.

Bangunan kampusnya lumayan besar dan terdiri dari tiga gedung. Fakultas Chanyeol kedapatan gedung nomor satu. Kelasnya ada di lantai tiga, dan Chanyeol harus meniti tangga untuk sampai ke sana. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula jarang-jarang Chanyeol menyisihkan waktu untuk berolahraga di akhir pekan. Hari-harinya selalu sibuk oleh tugas dari kampus. Maklum, dia adalah mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Administrasi yang tengah menempuh semester akhir. Tinggal menyelesaikan skripsi, Chanyeol bisa menyandang status sarjana muda, sebab umurnya masih 21.

Tap.

"Hhhh. Hhhh." Chanyeol mendesah kepayahan saat sampai di ujung tangga. Ia mengumpulkan udara, mengganti pasokan yang dikuras karena telah jalan—coret—lari selama lima menit lebih, seperti dikejar anjing. Tapi yang penting ia telah berhasil mendaki sampai sini, tinggal jalan kurang lebih dua meter, ia bisa duduk tenang di bangkunya.

Saat ia mengambil langkah lebar dan tersenyum girang saat itulah ia mati kutu. Siluet pendek gemuk itu tidak asing baginya. Itu Profesor Jang. Dengan kepala botak dan tumpukan buku ensiklopedianya.

Ia melambatkan laju kakinya ketika melihat siluet Profesor Jang berada tidak jauh di depannya.

Tapi Chanyeol bimbang.

Kalau dia mendahului Profesor Jang dan lewat di depannya, otomatis akan pria itu akan tahu kalau dirinya terlambat. Tapi kalau Chanyeol tidak buru-buru, dia pasti tidak dibolehkan masuk kelas dan mungkin IP-nya turun sedikit. Tanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena ujian Kalkulus hari ini sangat penting dan masuk syarat kelulusan.

Dia memilih opsi kedua. Menunggu sampai Profesor Jang masuk dan duduk di bangkunya, baru dia akan masuk. Mungkin Chanyeol akan memakai alasan klasik seperti kehabisan bus sampai harus datang sesiang ini.

Chanyeol menunggu dengan cara bersembunyi di persimpangan koridor.

"Oh, sial!"

Gerutuan.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya. Bukan ia yang menggerutu barusan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah dan mendapati seorang lelaki sebayanya tampak berantakan.

Chanyeol yang biasanya tidak tertarik mengurusi orang lain jadi berbanding terbalik. Ia mengamati si lelaki yang kini tengah mengumpat dengan kosakata berwarna miliknya. Dia tampak sangat kacau. Pakaiannya berantakan, rambutnya belum disisir, tangannya kesulitan membawa buku-bukunya. Chanyeol berkesimpulan pasti laki-laki itu belum sempat mandi mengingat betapa berantakannya dia. Entahlah dia betul-betul berniat datang ke kampus atau tidak, Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu.

Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu setan apa yang mendorongnya sehingga dia malah menghampiri orang itu dengan langkah ringan.

Ia seolah lupa dengan ujian Kalkulus-nya ataupun Profesor Jang yang sangat pelit nilai.

Ia tidak peduli dengan nilai IP-nya yang nanti bisa menurun karena ia tidak ikut ujian.

Persetan dengan apapun itu; yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya mengikuti instingnya.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berada tepat di depannya.

Laki-laki itu masih sibuk dengan bukunya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Butuh bantuan?"

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Do Kyungsoo terbangun dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menyibak selimutnya gusar dan segera berlari ke kamar mandinya. Semalam, ia lupa memasang wekernya ke jam berapa ia biasa bangun. Jadilah Kyungsoo mesti diburu-buru. Pabrik boneka tempatnya bekerja bukan tidak menolerir karyawan yang telat datang barang semenit, bukan itu, tapi Kyungsoo berdalih jika dia ingin jadi pekerja profesional yang harus datang tepat waktu. Prinsipnya, bila pabrik itu membayar dia dengan penuh, dia juga berkewajiban kerja dengan rajin juga. Tetapi apa yang terjadi pagi ini bukan murni kesalahannya. Kyungsoo kurang mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia mulai melupakan hal-hal kecil menyangkut kebiasaan sehari-hari yang ia lakukan.

Kyungsoo menyadari hal ini sejak seminggu lalu.

Terakhir kali ia merasa dirinya sudah mengunci pintu apartemennya sebelum berangkat kerja, ia malah mendapati pintu itu terbuka lebar sekali saat pulang.

Apakah ada yang membuka pintunya tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Maling? Tapi saat Kyungsoo memeriksa barang-barangnya, ia tidak mendapati apapun dari miliknya hilang. Semuanya masih utuh dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak tersentuh orang lain.

Tapi kalau memang bukan dibuka paksa, siapa yang sudah membuka pintu apartemennya?

Kyungsoo tahu dia tidak pernah punya orang lain untuk dia titipi kunci apartemennya. Dia selalu mengantunginya sendiri.

Lalu di lain kesempatan, Kyungsoo mendapati meja makannya terisi oleh dua piring kotor padahal hanya dirinyalah yang makan di sana. Ia tinggal di apartemennya sendirian—kedua orangtuanya sudah lama meninggal. Dan dia dibingungkan dengan hal ini. Mungkinkah dirinya mengajak orang lain makan di rumah untuk menemaninya? Tapi, siapa? Ia menanyakan Minseok tapi respon temannya itu justru mengendikkan bahu.

Kyungsoo malas berpikir lebih lanjut. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan memikirkannya lagi nanti. Jadi dia berpakaian serapih mungkin dan bersiap berangkat ke pabrik.

Dia mengunci pintu apartemennya. Memastikannya benar-benar terkunci.

"Ehem."

Kyungsoo berbalik. Dia mengantungi kunci miliknya. Matanya membesar saat menilik sesosok orang asing tengah bersandar malas di depan pintu apartemen tepat di sebelah apartemennya. Tanpa basa-basi, orang asing itu menghampirinya.

Dia berdiri tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

Orang asing itu menyeringai samar-samar. Dia menghisap rokok dan membuat asap putih mengepul di sekitar dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terbatuk—ia tidak biasa mencium aroma rokok. Dan ia benci rokok.

Orang asing itu lalu menginjak rokoknya saat melihat ekspresi ketidaknyamanan Kyungsoo. Ia terkekeh sebentar sebelum berujar, "Maaf."

Kyungsoo mengerjap sebelum mengangguk, "A—Ah, oke," katanya gagap.

Orang asing itu menarik napas lalu memandangi Kyungsoo dengan intens. Caranya menatap terlampau sinis. Kyungsoo risih ditatap seperti itu. "Apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Orang asing itu menggeleng satu kali. "Tidak."

Kyungsoo merasa tidak ada gunanya dia berdiri diam di sini. Yang ada nanti dia semakin terlambat masuk. Saat dia akan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, orang asing itu menahan lengannya.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dengan agak kesal, "Kenapa lagi?"

Orang asing itu melembutkan pandangannya, "Namaku Jongin. Aku baru pindah ke mari dua minggu lalu. Rumahku tepat di sampingmu," katanya, menunjuk apartemennya sendiri.

"Oh." respon Kyungsoo dingin. Dia bergerak menepis tangan Jongin. "Maaf jika menyinggungmu, tapi aku harus segera pergi," ujarnya.

Orang asing itu membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti, Kyungsoo _Hyung_."

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Zula's Side_

HAHAHA :D ketawa dulu biar sehat(?). Akhirnya ni projek kesampean juga. Yaps, aku bikin crossover-nya **10080 **sama **Anterograde Tomorrow**. Tenang aja, ini angst kok huhuhu :3

Intinya sih tetep pake plotline 2FF itu, tapi di sini Az ngegabungin dan ngasih sedikit tambahan biar nyessnya(?) tambah kerasa. Nah, buat yang belum baca 2FF itu, baca dulu ya. Tenang, udah ada trans-nya kok. Trans 10080 cari di akunnya Kak Nida, kalo AT aku yang trans, cari aja…

Ini pendek dulu, masih opening soalnya. Nanti **kalo banyak yang ngarep dilanjutin**, Az panjangin, deh. Gampang, biar Az tau FF ini dipengenin(?), **tinggalkan review**.

Tertarik untuk dilanjut ato berhentiin aja? Liat review yang masuk yah ;)


	2. 3880

**Chapter I—3880**

Ketika Kyungsoo bermaksud melangkahkan kakinya pergi, ia baru menyadari jika lengannya lagi-lagi ditahan oleh si orang asing.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung_…"

Kalimat yang bernada memohon. Sarat berisi permintaan serta penanda; Kyungsoo pikir orang tersebut mau dia berada bersamanya sedikit lebih lama.

Dan…

Kyungsoo?

Apakah barusan orang asing itu memanggil namanya? Jelas-jelas di lorong tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua, mustahil kalau Jongin menyapa orang lain sementara Kyungsoo pun tahu bila di apartemen tempatnya tinggal, dialah satu-satunya pemilik nama tersebut.

Sudah dua kali orang itu melantangkan namanya.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Bagaimana pria ini tahu?

Menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, Kyungsoo akhirnya membalikkan diri dan mendapati orang asing itu tengah menunduk. Tatapannya terus terpaku pada ujung sepatunya yang mengilat ditimpa sinar matahari. Oke, tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk tahu kalau Kyungsoo sudah—sangat—terlambat masuk kerja. Dia mengabaikannya kini, lagipula karena sudah terlanjur telat, ia pikir tak ada salahnya mengangkat pembicaraan singkat dengan Jongin.

Barangkali tanda tanya yang melayang di kepalanya akan dapat jawaban.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Kyungsoo tembak.

Kyungsoo tidak merasa mengenalnya namun wajahnya terlihat tak asing. Seperti Kyungsoo mengenalnya di suatu tempat. Dia kurang yakin, tapi yang jelas hatinya terus membisikkan sesuatu. Seolah-olah ada dorongan di dalam dirinya yang selalu memaksanya untuk bisa sekedar tahu namanya.

Lewat gerakan rapuh, Jongin mengangkat wajahnya.

Rokok masih terayun lemas di bibirnya.

"Aku Jongin, _Hyung_. Tetangga barumu," Dia berucap tanpa disuruh. Menjawab kebingungan Kyungsoo.

Kendati Jongin mengenalkan dirinya beribu kalipun, tetap saja Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti harus merespon seperti apa. Sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, menahan langkahnya ketika ia akan pergi lalu bertingkah layaknya mereka kenal dekat satu sama lainnya.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan dengungan. Kemudian dia membuka mulutnya, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Pertanyaannya mudah, sejujurnya. Menjawabnya yang sulit.

Sunyi mengisi ruang di sekitar mereka.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin intens.

Jongin kepayahan ingin memulainya dari mana sebab ia sendiri ragu apakah Kyungsoo masih bisa ingat. Tentang dirinya, pekerjaannya, apa yang membuatnya berada di sini. Serta…, _hubungan _di antara mereka.

Haruskah ia memulai dengan cara berkenalan dari awal? Bersikap seakan mereka tidak saling mengenal, yang secara tidak sengaja bertemu ketika sama-sama mau berangkat kerja, menyebutkan nama masing-masing sembari berjabat tangan. Dan memulai segalanya di atas kertas putih baru? Tanpa setitikpun tinta?

Mestikah Jongin mengalah untuk ke sekian kali? Ini sudah berapa lama?

Bagi Kyungsoo sendiri, Jongin sangat misterius.

Keberadaannya di sini Kyungsoo rasa bukan karena dia benar-benar tetangga barunya, ada hal lain yang membuat Jongin bisa menempati apartemen di sampingnya.

Yang mana membuat pikirannya bercabang.

Dia tahu jika Jongin bukanlah 'orang asing' baginya.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja pertanyaanku kalau memang susah dijawab," Kyungsoo berkata pelan, lalu dia segera menepis tangan Jongin yang baru dia sadari bahwa tangan itu terus mengalung di pergelangan tangannya, tak berniat melepasnya. Jongin nampak tidak ingin kehilangannya. Kyungsoo bersikap sehalus mungkin, berusaha menjaga perasaan Jongin. Ia tak mengerti kenapa, hanya dengan melihat sorot sendu di mata Jongin telah mampu membuatnya terenyuh.

Pada dasarnya Kyungsoo sangat berhati-hati supaya Jongin tak merasa dikecewakan.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai nanti," Ia melambaikan tangannya— "Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

"Hei, makanlah pelan-pelan,"

"Um, kenapa? Ini enak, loh! Chanyeol tidak makan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendapati seseorang di meja yang sama dengannya makan dengan terburu-buru. Badannya mungil namun selera makannya tinggi sekali. Dia duduk berseberangan dengan Chanyeol, kini sangat bersemangat menyeruput minumannya tetapi beberapa menit kemudian sudah sibuk lagi dengan kue berasnya. Chanyeol pun baru tahu bila ada orang dengan kebiasaan makan aneh begitu. Bukannya dia merasa jijik, jangankan kehilangan nafsu makan. Hanya dengan melihatnya mampu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lega.

Mereka baru berkenalan tadi.

Orang itu adalah lelaki yang Chanyeol temui di koridor kampus pagi ini.

Tentu saja, Chanyeol batal mengikuti ujian Kalkulus dengan Profesor Jang yang ia yakin sekarang tengah mencak-mencak mendapati kelasnya tidak lengkap.

Entah mengapa membayangkan pria pendek gemuk itu menandai namanya dengan pulpen merah justru membuatnya tertawa pelan, bukan takut. Lalu Profesor Jang akan melanjutkan kelasnya sambil mendumal dan memberi petuah-petuah yang kira-kita seperti— "Tingkah Tuan Park jangan kalian tiru. Dia itu calon orang gagal di masa depan."

Chanyeol memegangi perutnya, tertawa cukup geli.

"Chanyeol?!"

Lambaian tangan di depan wajahnya cukup tiba-tiba, sempat membuatnya tersentak. Lamunan Chanyeol melenting terbang.

"Kau melamunkan apa?" Ia menyambung kalimatnya.

Chanyeol mendapati raut cemas menyambutnya ketika menatap balik wajah lelaki mungil itu. Ia menggeleng cepat, menggenggam sumpitnya lebih erat saat mata indah tersebut menembak maniknya tanpa penghalang. Katakanlah, Chanyeol gugup dipandangi olehnya.

Ia mengalihkan wajahnya, menghindari wajah yang sejak satu jam lebih beberapa menit itu serasa mengalihkan dunianya.

Chanyeol seakan merasakan hal baru yang sebelumya tidak ia ketahui.

Rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan. Belum pernah dadanya terasa penuh diisi sesak. Kendati begitu rasa sesaknya membuat Chanyeol ketagihan. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi, dan jika dapat, ia tak ingin kehilangan sedetikpun momen berharga ini.

Berada di dekat lelaki mungil ini nampaknya mampu mencairkan suasana hati Chanyeol yang belakangan gampang beku.

Chanyeol sering bersikap semaunya pada orang lain meski mereka adalah orang yang menyukainya. Ia memang terbilang siswa populer, tapi Chanyeol sendiri tidak bangga. Tujuannya datang ke kampus bukanlah untuk mencari seberapa banyak penggemar tapi murni untuk merebut gelar supaya nanti bisa dapat kerja yang layak.

Ia bukanlah putra mahkota tampan pewaris harta melimpah milik orangtuanya. Di dunia ini mana ada orang memperoleh kekayaan cuma lewat berpangku tangan? Maksudnya, hal-hal seperti itu pasti hanya terdapat dalam adegan film. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, adegan film pasti telah dibumbui banyak rekayasa yang tentu tak nyata.

Chanyeol harus bertahan hidup dengan kemampuannya.

Kedua orangtuanya sudah pergi jauh dan menjadi gugusan bintang di atas langit, dan dia harus membuat mereka bangga.

Sontak dia teringat belum menjawab pertanyaan si lelaki mungil. Chanyeol langsung berdeham, "Tidak ada,"

Si mungil menautkan alisnya sangsi. Sekarang dia yakin Chanyeol adalah orang gila. Tertawa dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa daritadi kau terus senyum-senyum?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku hanya membayangkan Profesor Jang," jawab Chanyeol enteng.

Si mungil tersentak, "Oh, tidak, pasti sekarang beliau mencarimu, ya? Bagaimana dengan ujian Kalkulus-mu? Katamu tidak ada ujian susulan, kan? Lalu, lalu nilai IPK-mu? Yah, Chanyeol, kenapa kau tenang-tenang saja!" ucapnya berentet. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah cepat, mungkin dia berbakat menjadi aktor layar lebar. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai terperangah melihatnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Biarkan saja."

"APA?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol heran.

"Bagaimana bisa biarkan saja?!" Lelaki mungil itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghantam mejanya dengan satu tangan. Tidak cukup keras, namun mampu membuat perhatian Bibi Lee si penjual kue beras beralih padanya. Dia menunduk minta maaf, lalu mengecilkan suaranya. "Yah, Chanyeol, ujian itu pasti penting bagimu, kan?"

Chanyeol berdiri, menyeimbangkan gerakannya lalu menyuruh si mungil itu duduk lagi dengan tenang di bangkunya. Ia mengangguk, "Memang, tapi kan aku bisa ambil kelas lain untuk mengejar ketertinggalanku. Itu gampang,"

Dia menunduk, "Aku merasa bersalah…"

"Jangan begitu…" Chanyeol menepuk bahunya secara bersahabat. "Lagipula membantu teman itu jauh lebih penting ketimbang nilai IPK,"

Si mungil tersentak lagi. "Teman?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kurasa kita baru bertemu pagi ini dan kau menganggap kita berteman?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya skeptis. "Siapapun yang kurasa cocok denganku kujadikan teman."

"Heh~" Si mungil mendesah, "jadi yang tidak cocok tidak akan kau jadikan teman, begitu?"

"Tidak juga, sih."

Melengos, si mungil lalu menyedot minumannya. "Aku bahkan masih bingung kenapa kau mau membantuku. Gara-gara aku telat, semuanya jadi kacau, deh."

"Sudahlah," sela Chanyeol cepat, kalau tak dihentikan sesegera mungkin saja percakapan tersebut akan molor lebih panjang. Ia memutuskan mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya si mungil tak terus-terusan merasa bersalah. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau memilih kuliah di sini? Kurasa kau berasal dari kota,"

"Ah? Oh," Dia sedikit menerawang, kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya, "supaya aku bisa mandiri saja. Orangtuaku di rumah selalu memanjakan aku, jadi bosan. Lagipula, aku ingin cari suasana baru dan ini memang mimpiku sejak lama. Setelah lulus SMA, aku akan cari tempat kuliah di tempat yang jauh dari kota, masuk ke sana, memilih fakultas yang aku sukai dan lulus dengan gelar sarjana, menjadi penulis buku yang terkenal—ah, tidak terkenal juga tidak apa-apa, asalkan aku bisa menyalurkan hobiku di bidang tulis-menulis, menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai lalu kami akan hidup di istana mungil kami yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota. Menjalani hari tuaku bersama pasanganku sampai maut memisahkan~"

Chanyeol mengerjap. "Wow, impianmu ternyata banyak sekali."

Si mungil mengangguk semangat.

"Kurasa, aku bisa membantumu mewujudkannya." ujar Chanyeol setengah bercanda. Tetapi walaupun bercanda, dia merasa percaya diri ketika mengungkapkannya.

"Eh?"

Barangkali omongan Chanyeol hanya bualan belaka bagi orang lain, tetapi tidak bagi dirinya. Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sungguh-sungguh, sudah jelas bahwa dia tak bermain-main dengan ucapannya barusan.

Chanyeol benar-benar akan membantunya mewujudkan mimpinya.

Menikah dengannya.

Membuat istana mungil yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota bersamanya.

Menjalani hari tua hingga maut memisahkan mereka berdua.

Karena Chanyeol yakin tentang sesuatu yang kini bergemuruh dalam nadinya. Ia tidak akan salah.

Nama lelaki mungil itu adalah Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol jatuh pada pandangan pertama kepadanya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol merasakan _cinta_. Sepenuh hatinya.

Chanyeol mencintainya…

**Bersambung…**

_Zula's Side_

Hehew, maaf baru diapdet, bukan kena WB sih cumannya bawaan malas terus pas. Buka laptop niat awalnya mau nulis malah jadi nonton film. Balasan reviews ada dibawah yak!

Gak banyak bacot lah, silahkan tinggalkan unek2 di kolom review~ #rolling(?)

Makasih udah bacaaaa~ :D

.

.

.

[**anisa. 1**: Hehe, kayaknya(?) perselingkuhan ya? Entar liat aja deh sendiri ._.v][**parkbyun0627**: Liat di sini ajaa. Ini dilanjut kok, sampe tamat tenang aja. Fighting juga!][**Aul Ondubu**: Haha, baca dulu baca dulu, soalnya hubungannya ke FF itu. ChanBaek-shiper yak? ;-;][**tipsyanna**: LOL, thankies! I fell in luv with your writing-style, too. Yaps, if I've enough time, I'll update it. Thx for read~ #ThrowFlyin'Kiss][**dokydo91**: Zulanjut? Itu disambung apa enggak yah -_-a eum, crossover itu gabungan dua cerita, bisa remake bisa ori…][**pintukamarchanbaek**: Nggak apa. Aduh didukung, jadi terharu #ElapIngus. Okedeh, no matter what happen you must read these 'til end, too. Wahaha #dipetok][**GotchaCode**: Um, liat entar aja deh hehe. Ini dilanjut!][**chenma**: Kenapa enggak? Kan mereka unyu. Haha, kalo A/N-nya mau di-skip juga gak apa. Yep! (p/s: Swear, aku pingin banget baca FF-mu gapernah kesampean -_-v)][**1413**: Ini dilanjut! Heheh, gitu deh. Oke, fighting juga :D][**exindira**: Hahah, enggatau deh, liat entar aja, Dir][**ex anonymous**: Ini dilanjut! Hehe, gitu yaa. Oke, oke ini aku lanjut kok :3][**Guest**: Hehe, ini dilanjut][**dumzie**: Ngahah, engga juga. Jadinya liat entar deh. Ini next-nya, gatau deh lama ato gak -_-][**luhansgirlorz**: Crossover itu gabungan dua cerita/lebih dijadiin satu dan dibuat satu alur. Jadi nanti plotline-nya diambil dari sana, hehe. Btw, aku loh yang harusnya manggil kakak, aku beda 2th sm Kakak ;-;v][**bonggogi**: Engga juga, haha. Um, baca juga lah haha. Okedeh][**delayciouslaymontena**: Aku udah jawab di PM, ya][**HunHan's Real**: Nado! Kok kamu jd manggil aku eonnie, ya ._. iya, itu~ penyakit Anterograde Amnesia. Dua FF itu hiatus dulu kayaknya #jduar]

**RnR lagi? :3**


End file.
